Revelations of the Heart
by MelMuff
Summary: Serena's thoughts towards the end of the episode 'A Crystal Clear Destiny'.


**Revelations of the Heart**

_By MelMuff_

_**Disclaimer & Author's Notes: **I don't own Sailor Moon whatsoever. It respectively belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. __My fav anime is Sailor Moon and my fav episode is "A Crystal Clear Destiny" because I cried for three days straight back in Oct. 1995 watching the episode over and over again. My fav scene is when Serena holds Darien in her lap and she thinks that she's going to lose him. It's so sad and romantic at the same time so that is the scene that I decided to use for the fan fic contest hosted on the Ashiteru Club on DA. I've wrote it in Serena's POV, including the song "My Only Love", which is in the episode. It is sung by Jennifer Cihi and is my fav SM song. I hope everyone enjoys it. Ja ne!_

_**(Serena's POV)  
**_

As Zoicite was hurling the deadly fireball towards me and Darien, all I could think about at that very moment was what was going to happen to us. 'Oh no! What am I going to do? Sailor Moon could help but then Darien will find out who I really am. Well I guess it doesn't really matter if we both don't make it out of here alive. There's only one choice. No fun getting toasted.' "Moon Prism Power!" At that very moment, I decided to transform into Sailor Moon and let my cat out of the bag. After I transformed into the heroine of love and justice, I went off to face Zoicite alone or so I thought. Little did I know that a short time later, I learned that Darien had a secret to reveal to me too. Who knew that he was Tuxedo Mask? I mean I suspected it sometimes but I kept thinking that it wasn't true.

While I was facing against Zoicite, she tells me that she's after Tuxedo Mask and I just couldn't believe it. I thought for sure that she was after me. Suddenly Darien admits that he's Tuxedo Mask and I turn around to look at him. He magically pulls out a beautiful red rose from his jacket and I find out that he's telling the truth. 'He is Tuxedo Mask. I don't believe it.' He transforms in front of my very eyes. 'Cranky old Darien my dream hunk. This is going to take some adjusting to.' Darn right! It was a total shock to my system. Then he has the nerve to tell me to get the heck outta there because he thinks that the battle doesn't concern me. Oh no! No way was I leaving. It was my fight too ya know. After I plead my case to him, he tells me that he has to earn those crystals himself. I remember what he said to me before in the elevator and feel a bit jealous of this princess that he feels so compelled to find. At that very moment I sorta wished that I was that princess he was looking for and then I blushed in front of him. I hope that he didn't notice me when I did that.

Zoicite and him get ready to duke it out. It's so sweet how he tries to protect me by stepping in front of me and how he pleads for my safety. Of course as ever, Zoicite is a double crosser. I see the ice crystal coming and yell, "Watch out!" But I was too late. She stabs him in the back and there's nothing that I could do to prevent it.

Normally anyone would call me a cry-baby when I cried but I had a good excuse this time. I see Darien falling and I can't believe what's happening at that very moment. I rush to him and cry out, "Nooo! Tuxedo Mask!" I take him into my arms and with his last ounce of breath he tells me to get the crystals myself and that he has always been on our side all along. At the time I thought he had died. There was no way that I could lose him. Not now! "Tuxedo Mask no, please don't go!"

_Deep in my soul  
__Love so strong  
It takes control_

At that time the other scouts finally arrived.

"Dear Darien! You can't go, you can't!" I start crying true tears of sadness and pain just then. I really don't know what came over me. It's like I suddenly realized my true feelings for him. _(**Note:** This is point where I started crying myself.)_

_Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show_

_Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star_

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
__In your arms I'll stay  
My only love_

The seven rainbow crystals suddenly appear and merge together to form the Silver Imperial Crystal that we've been so desperately searching for all this time but I take no notice to anything that's happening around me. All I can concentrate on is Darien lying in my arms.

_Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
My only love_

Suddenly the moonwand appears out of nowhere and the crystal joins with it. I didn't know what suddenly overcame me. I felt like I was becoming someone else. It felt so strange at first. I stand up looking at the moonwand in a total daze. A crescent moon suddenly appears on my forehead and my Sailor Scout outfit changes into a beautiful gown. 'What's happening to me? I don't understand. I just want to help Darien, my true love.'

I hear Amy say, "She's the Moon Princess." I'm still not sure as to what's going on.

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away_  
_In your arms I'll stay  
My only love_

I see everyone around me looking surprised and astonished then I hear Luna say, "We finally found her Artemis."

I hear Artemis add, "And about time." I take the time to think about everything that's been said up to this point.

_You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
My only love_

Then it finally dawns on me. 'I'm the Moon Princess. Cool! Me, Serena, a princess. Now this is way past weird.' After that startling realization, I start to feel a bit better. Little did I know that I would be that very princess that Darien has been searching for all this time. Deep in my heart, at that moment I secretly hoped that I was her.

_**The End!**_

**_Date: _**_Mar 25 & 26, 2005_


End file.
